Breath: Episode 1
I can hear her coming, I quickly hide in the closet, I hear her opening the door, I carefully peek out and see her... She doesn't know where I am but she starts teasing me... Come on, why are you scared of a pink little pony? I thought stallions were supposed to be strong! She says as she let out a creepy giggle... Well, it's kinda hard to NOT be scared when a pink pony covered in blood carrying a knife is looking for you... I put my head back in the closet and pray, pray to everything that's good in that world to help me, help me escape... I can't control my breath, I'm breathing like a dying pig, I put my hooves in my mouth and close my eyes... I can't hear her anymore, maybe she left or maybe she's just waiting outside, ready to stab me in the heart... I slowly peek out of the closet again, looks like she left, I look left and and right, and slowly step out of there... I go to the door, I look left and right again, nothing... I have no idea of where I am, I take the left path, it took me to some kind of living room with a fireplace, I sit in front of it and start searching my memories, to remember what happened... I remember eating something, and then passing out, it looked like to be some kind of...cupcake... I hear her coming, I don't know if she's coming from the right or from the left path, I hide behind a couch, and slowly peek out, she was there, sitting on a chair holding the knife with both of her front hoofs... That's when it happens, she starts making a cut in her forehead, and the blood starts dripping down, right in her...mouth... I start breathing hard again, for a beautiful world like Equestria, doing what she did would be more sick than necrophilia... Crap, I think she heard me breathing, I put my head back into it's normal position, I think she's coming, I try to take the left part of the couch, so I can flank her and knock her unconscious or just run... Big mistake, my head almost hit with hers, she's carrying the knife in her mouth, the cut in her forehead is BIG, she corners me, I start panting like crazy, I could feel my heart beating like it's about to jump out, sweat and tears all over my face, I close my eyes, waiting for the worst... She starts talking... Don't worry, I'll try to make this quick...did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you're scared? I turn my head to the left, I knew she was lying, I knew she was going to make me suffer, I could feel her breath in my cheek, I feel the tip of the knife touching my chest... Suddenly, she hugs me! But in the middle of the hug, I feel the knife stabbing me in the middle of the chest, I let out a little moan of pain, I open my eyes and look down, and instantly regret it as I see the knife stabbed in my chest, the pain was HORRIBLE! Suddenly, she also looks down and says... Whoops! I think I missed the heart! But there's no need to worry! She pulls the knife out and this time hit the right side of my chest, missing the heart once again, I let out another moan of pain, memories start flashing in my eyes, my mother, my father, when I got my Cutie Mark...I was so young, but I didn't want to suffer anymore, instead of praying to get out of there, I start praying to die already, so the pain ends... Oh muffins! I missed again! But now I'll hit it! I hope she does, and she did, I feel the knife hitting my heart right in the middle... I fall on the ground whimpering, breathing heavily...I see her face as my vision fades, she had a creepy smile and a soul-tearing look in the eyes, and then, I see her licking the blood on the ground, and then quickly moving to my body, and licking the blood from my chest, I didn't know what to feel, disgusted? Scared? I just ask a simple question before my head hits the floor... Why?...I close my eyes, and the last thing I hear, is my breath... Theme song to the series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmxvVF7Fl-c Second theme song to the series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsOWf0pPMZI Category:MLP Category:Death Category:Skyblack